Sentimientos blindados
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Aun los dueños de las mentes más distorsionadas y las almas más corruptas, pueden albergar sentimientos nobles en su corazones.


- Hunter X Hunter, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei y asociados.

- Esta historia participa en la actividad: **"Especial día del amor y la amistad"**, del foro **Comunidad del Cazador.**

_- Y, por cierto, espero poder aclarar todas sus posibles dudas al final, para que no me crucifiquen antes de tiempo._

.

* * *

.

Sentimientos blindados.

.

_Capítulo único._

.

.

La noche estaba iluminada por bombillos de todos colores: luces, adornos en rosa, blanco y rojo, música romántica sonaba por el alto parlante…

Sí, la ciudad estaba en una especie de festival. ¿El motivo? La fecha: era San Valentín. Sí, San Valentín; ese día especial del año donde las parejas aprovechaban de hacerse regalos y de mostrar su amor lo más públicamente posible.

Se podía ver a muchas de ellas caminando con las manos entrelazadas. Las mujeres sostenían —algunas— ramos de flores, globos con forma de corazón o cajas de bombones. También se escuchaba de pronto, el grito de emoción de otra dando el '¡sí, quiero casarme contigo!'

En resumidas cuentas: el amor se respiraba en el aire. Era un panorama enternecedor y conmovedor, capaz de remover las fibras de todo quien observara las diferentes situaciones que se presentaban.

Sin embargo, lejos de sentir si quiera un atisbo de algo como lo anteriormente mencionado, Illumi Zoldyck revolvía su mojito con impaciencia mientras descansaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando con una expresión neutra pero algo asqueada todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Claramente, para él ese tipo de cosas no significaba nada, es más, tenía deseos de levantarse de su silla, pagar su trago y marcharse a la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Si le exasperaba el gentío, contemplar algo tan repudiable como la demostración excesiva de afecto le producía náuseas.

Echó un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca: eran las ocho de la noche con cinco minutos. _"Sólo cinco minutos más", _pensó mientras le daba el último sorbo a su mojito. No sabía para qué Hisoka le había pedido que se reunieran. Ese hombre que él podía llamar casi camarada, era un tipo bastante caprichoso y vaya a saber él, qué era lo que quería. Estuvo a punto de no acudir al punto de encuentro, pero de alguna manera su inconsciente le dictó ir aunque no tenía claro el porqué de ese impulso tan extraño, poco común en él. Al menos la personalidad de Hisoka lo ayudaba a divertirse; un poco y a su manera, claro está.

Alzó la mano para captar la atención del mesero.

—Otro, por favor —pidió.

El hombre asintió y rápidamente estaba de vuelta con otro mojito.

.

.

Iba con quince minutos de retraso. No porque casualmente haya tardado más de la cuenta en la ducha, sino porque sabía de antemano que Illumi odiaba la impuntualidad. Como buen Zoldyck entrenado para cumplir órdenes, acudir a un lugar a la hora exacta era parte de sus aprendizajes más básicos. Reía para sus adentros, de solo imaginar la (in)expresión de molestia que tendría en el rostro, aquella que solo él, después de años dedicándose a conocerlo logró interpretar. En realidad, Hisoka conocía bastante bien a Illumi y era por eso que sabía que no importaba si demoraba un poco, él lo esperaría.

Entró a paso lento por la puerta del lugar, sintiendo inmediatamente los enormes orbes negros del maniquí posarse sobre él y su andar. No necesitó acercarse demasiado para percatarse de lo que él estaba seguro vería; Illumi comenzaba a impacientarse. El trago que reposaba en la mesa en esos momentos estaba hasta la mitad, y seguramente no era el primero que bebía.

—¿Me esperas hace mucho? —Preguntó cínico, pues la respuesta era obvia—. Lamento la tardanza —sonrió pícaro, al ver que el moreno alzaba una ceja en señal de disgusto.

El mago tomó asiento justo al lado del hijo mayor de los Zoldyck. Haciendo un ademán bastante elegante pero llamativo con su brazo, llamó al mismo camarero que había ido anteriormente con el mojito de Illumi.

—Un Tequila Margarita para mí por favor —habló el mayor de los dos, con la misma sonrisa payasa de siempre.

Una vez su copa estuvo en la mesa y hubo bebido unos cuantos sorbos sin decir una sola palabra, el maniquí con su copa vacía hizo un chasquido casi imperceptible con su lengua. Casi, porque Hisoka pudo notarlo de todos modos.

—Por cierto —habló de pronto el pelirrojo— ese atuendo informal te sienta muy bien. —Claro, porque estaba acostumbrado a que llevara las ropas de Gitarakuru y las oportunidades de verlo lucir algo más casual, para él eran dignas de mencionar.

—No es la gran cosa. No le veo lo especial a un pantalón corriente y una camisa. —Respondió Illumi con su voz robótica.

—Podrías agradecer el halago. —Reclamó en tono caprichoso el mago—. O por lo menos, corresponderlo.

El menor hizo caso omiso a estas últimas palabras. Quería saber ahora ya, a qué se debía aquella reunión.

—No me llamaste para esto, ¿verdad? — Preguntó de pronto, mientras comenzaba a saborear su tercer mojito.

Hisoka sonrió como si quisiera burlarse de él. Eso le dio a Illumi, una idea de la respuesta.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo llamar a un amigo para beber algo con él? —Interrogó haciéndose el ofendido.

El maniquí clavó entonces sus profundos e hipnotizantes ojos negros en la rasgada mirada del pelirrojo. ¿Amigos? Ellos no eran amigos. Tenían una relación cercana, eso era cierto, pero no eran amigos. Él no podía tener amigos, porque así fue como le enseñaron siempre. Mantenía a Hisoka cerca, porque sabía que le era útil y además era el único —en su consideración— que podía hacerle frente en un combate, incluso podía llegar a matarlo. "Ni muy cerca que queme, ni muy lejos que enfríe" era una especie de lema a la hora de tratar con el mago.

—¿Amigos? —Pausa—. Yo catalogaría nuestra relación como una buena colaboración de trabajo, más bien. —Dicho aquello, comenzó con el discurso de siempre; las enseñanzas de su familia. Al mago le aburría estar continuamente escuchando ese sermón. ¿Es que acaso nunca lograría sacarle un atisbo de emoción al primogénito de Silva Zoldyck? —Además —prosiguió, para sorpresa del pelirrojo— no veo como podríamos ser amigos, si varias veces me amenazas con la vida de Killua. —Sentenció.

Hisoka dejó escapar una carcajada bastante audible. Con que de eso se trataba también…Illumi estaba preocupado por la vida de su preciado hermano menor.

—Tú quieres matar a Gon —recriminó—. Y sabes que él es mi presa, mi fruta, no puedo dejar que le pongas un dedo encima, entonces hablar de matar a Killua es una buena manera de mantenerte a raya. —Hizo una pausa larga, como si estuviera hilando una idea medio sádica en su mente—. Además, me excita mucho sentir tu aura asesina sobre mí cuando tan solo menciono su nombre con fines macabros.

El menor se sorprendió un poco ante esas palabras. Sabía que su interlocutor no era un ser en sus cabales; estaba demente y era un degenerado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero nunca, Hisoka le había dicho algo como eso de una manera tan directa. Y lo que más atónito lo dejaba, era que aquellas palabras no debieron causar efecto alguno en él pero no, su cuerpo reaccionó ante ellas, haciendo que un pequeño calofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral.

—Como sea —habló, para llevar la conversación a otro lado—. ¿Era realmente necesario citarme este día? —Interrogó mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la gran cantidad de parejas que había dentro del local. Frunció un poco los labios.

—¿Qué hay de malo con el día? —Illumi lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Es que no puedes ver al resto de los humanos ser felices? A mi todo este panorama me resulta de lo más encantador. —Afirmó el mayor, con una sonrisa complaciente.

Illumi miró hacia otro lado. No había caso, Hisoka nunca dejaría de ser el payaso caprichoso que conoció años atrás.

—Los sentimientos son…Inservibles —dijo de pronto, dándole el último trago a su copa, vaciándola—. ¿Ves a todas esas personas diciendo frases ridículas y cursis, sacadas de libros de poesía? —El mago asintió—. Pues, ¿cuánto más será para que se las lleve el viento?, ¿cuánto tardará uno de los componentes de esas parejas en traicionar al otro de alguna forma, produciendo sufrimiento innecesario? Es por eso que agradezco haber sido enseñado a no sentir —suspiró—. He sido testigo de cómo esas sensaciones pueden acabar con una persona, sin mencionar que al dejarte llevar por esas emociones tan simplistas te haces débil, porque bajas la guardia. —Y calló rápidamente, como si hubiese dicho algo totalmente indebido.

El pelirrojo estaba un poco sorprendido con aquellas palabras. No sabía si acaso Illumi estaba siguiéndole el juego, si hablaba en serio o si definitivamente, tres mojitos ya le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Y claro que todo lo había hecho a propósito, Hisoka no tenía un pelo de tonto. Tiempo llevaba esperando un momento como éste y afortunadamente ese día coincidieron en cuanto a la ciudad donde estaban, aunque, para el mago coincidir con Illumi en un lugar, significaba que llevaba días tratando de saber su paradero. No estaba seguro de lo que era ya que en su mente, donde una montaña rusa de emociones y reacciones eran vividas a diario, algo no cuadraba cuando se trataba del hombre de largos cabellos negros.

Claro que al principio, tal y como el mismo Illumi lo describía, se trataba de una mera colaboración, de trabajo en equipo e intercambio de favores, pero con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, al menos desde su perspectiva.

.

Recordaba cuando se conocieron, hace ya unos ocho años…

Illumi tenía unos diecinueve en aquel entonces. Había sido todo una mera coincidencia: Hisoka andaba en busca de hacerse más y más fuerte, y terminó queriendo enfrentarse a la víctima del joven Zoldyck.

Estuvo un buen rato agazapado, buscando el momento oportuno cuando de la nada, una sombra grácil apareció desde un punto "X" y de un solo golpe aturdió al sujeto. Y aunque el hombre dio pelea, las habilidades de quien en ese momento Hisoka creyó era una delicada pero diestra chica fueron muy superiores.

—Para ser una señorita no lo haces nada de mal —le había dicho el mago una vez el trabajo del maniquí estuvo concluido, dándole la oportunidad de salir de su escondite—. Y por cierto una muy bonita, aunque te sentaría mejor el cabello largo —acotó con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Quieres pelear? Me encantaría que intentaras matarme, pero no puedo prometer ser amable contigo solo porque eres mujer.

A una velocidad increíble, el moreno se había posicionado en frente de él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Hisoka se perdiera por varios segundos en el vacío que reflejaban sus globos oculares.

—No tengo intención ni interés en pelear contigo —la voz monocorde del más joven retumbó en los tímpanos del pelirrojo, causándole molestia—. Y por cierto, no soy una mujer.

El tono algo desafiante de aquellas palabras hicieron despertar en el mago sus instintos; quería destrozar cada hueso del muchacho, sentir el olor y sabor a sangre caliente emanar por cada herida que él podría producirle en un buen combate, sin embargo, no hizo movimiento alguno.

—Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, te lo aseguro —afirmó, mientras Illumi sin bajar la guardia pasaba de largo, alejándose.

Hisoka se relamió los labios ante lo tentativo que le resultaba el andar del muchacho; su contextura delgada y el movimiento de sus caderas, le hizo imaginar cómo sería poseer aquel cuerpo fino y habilidoso.

Definitivamente en este caso, esperar a que las cosas fluyeran solas era lo mejor. No tendría gracia forzar una lucha.

Y desde ese entonces, que había admirado la elegancia y prestancia con la que el más joven de ambos acababa con sus víctimas, y el aroma a sangre que este despedía cuando era un rival digno. Ese aroma a óxido que le hacía excitar cada vez que pensaba en ser él quien causara aquel daño en el pálido cuerpo de Illumi.

Pero si bien Hisoka aun soñaba con el día en que por fin pudiera enfrentarse a él, ahora se le hacía mucho más ameno y gratificante el juego del 'pilla pilla' al que le había agarrado costumbre. Además, por muy inexpresivo e incluso aburrido que podía resultar a veces el chico, simplemente adoraba esa semi compañía que él le ofrecía. No lo ayudaba con su sanidad mental, pero al menos estaba ahí.

Quizá le había cogido cariño con el paso del tiempo. No, no quizá. Definitivamente era así. Algo enfermizo y distorsionado, como su visión de la realidad, pero cariño al fin y al cabo.

.

—¿Qué te sucede? —La pregunta del moreno trajo a Hisoka de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Por fin te has quedado sin palabras?, ¿no tienes nada qué decir?

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír. No podía dejar que Illumi tuviera la última palabra, así no era divertido. Pero reconoció que lo agarró volando bajo en esos momentos.

—Sólo recordaba cuando nos conocimos —contestó.

—¿Y eso te causa gracia?, ¿acaso dije algún chiste en aquella ocasión?

Hisoka volvió a reír de buena gana, mientras le daba el último trago a su Tequila Margarita.

—No, pero ciertamente me causa un poco de gracia y me complace por cierto, que hayas seguido mi consejo y te dejaras el cabello largo.

Nuevamente el silencio fue la única respuesta que Hisoka recibió. Illumi jamás reconocería que efectivamente, comenzó a dejarse crecer el cabello desde ese día.

El pelirrojo se había puesto rápidamente a la par de su 'amigo' en cuanto a la cantidad de copas con contenido alcohólico. Cuando ambos sin decir una palabra, notaron que habían bebido mucho y necesitaban comer algo, decidieron por fin, echarle un vistazo al menú. Era gracioso cómo una vida acostumbrado al servicio doméstico tenían mal criado a Illumi, pues no tenía mucha idea de qué ordenar. Cuando no comía lo que le era enviado al 'servicio al cuarto' de los hoteles, pedía siempre lo mismo en todos los restaurantes. Entonces el mago, estando al tanto obviamente de esta situación, amablemente le ofreció su ayuda para pedir algo nuevo. 'Un sabor que nunca antes tu paladar haya degustado' le susurró, mientras el Zoldyck preguntaba qué ingredientes llevaba cada plato que llamaba su atención por nombre antes de decidirse por uno. Realmente, Hisoka era un hombre con mucho más mundo que Illumi y eso se notaba en pequeñeces como esa.

El pelirrojo sonrió alegre cuando observó cómo los ojos del maniquí se agrandaban ante la ola de sabores que debían estar batallando en su boca tras el primer bocado. Era una escena demasiado erótica para él, imposible de resistir.

—No está mal —comentó sin la misma emoción en su voz, que el mayor pudo ver en sus ojos una vez hubo tragado—. Tienes un buen gusto culinario, eso no puedo negarlo, Hisoka.

—Por supuesto —admitió con orgullo—. Además, mi cita de San Valentín merece probar algo como esto una vez en su vida. Aunque si pudiéramos repetir este tipo de cenas, se te haría costumbre ordenar platos tan finos como yo lo hago.

Fue una patada en el estómago para el mayor de los hermanos Zoldyck. Repentinamente, recordó que no quería estar ahí, pero tampoco entendía por qué se había quedado. Estaba teniendo un momento de esparcimiento social totalmente innecesario con alguien que se le había estado insinuando desde el momento que se sentó a su lado.

¿Confundido? No, eso no estaba permitido para él pero no había otra palabra que encajara en ese momento. Sabía que este tipo de relaciones — la que sea que estaba comenzando a entablar con Hisoka— estaban totalmente prohibidas para él y para sus hermanos, pero su cuerpo de alguna manera lo obligaba a quedarse en su lugar.

Tratando de contener al máximo tanto sus expresiones faciales como corporales, levantó firmemente la mirada para devorar con esta a su compañero.

—No seas aguafiestas, solo es una broma —se disculpó—. Pero si te fijas bien, todos alrededor deben pensar que somos una pareja —rió—. ¿Qué te sucede, Illumi? Tu rostro da la impresión que en cualquier momento te largas a vomitar.

Por supuesto, eso era lo que sentía: ganas de vomitar. Y no porque la comida le hubiese caído mal, es solo que el solo hecho de permitirse pensamientos de índole sentimental de un momento a otro le provocaba severo dolor de cabeza y estómago.

—Ya te dije lo que pienso sobre eso —recalcó molesto—. No me hagas repetirlo.

La voz robótica de Illumi hacía eco en la cabeza de Hisoka, pero él no iba a rendirse hasta ver cumplido su deseo: hacer que el moreno admitiera aunque fuese con un gesto, que sentía lo mismo que él.

—¿Y de verdad te lo crees? —Interrogó serio—. Acerca de ese discurso, que por cierto ya me aprendí de memoria, ¿en verdad te lo crees? ¿O te encargas de repetírtelo cada vez que tu mente te insinúa siquiera que las cosas no son así?

Golpe bajo. Pero el pelirrojo no terminaría allí.

—Me dijiste que tener sentimientos anulaba tu capacidad de raciocinio, que te transformaba en alguien débil pero, ¿y qué hay de quienes te han demostrado lo contrario?

Illumi arqueó una ceja. —¿Lo contrario? —Preguntó más para sí mismo que en voz alta, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la quijada como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

—Sí, por ejemplo, Killua. Él ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años intensos sentimientos por Gon y viceversa. A pesar de eso, ellos se han vuelto muy fuertes.

—Pero no lo suficientemente fuertes, ya que de ser así ya estarías en la búsqueda de Gon para cazarlo... ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Contraatacó el pelinegro— Además... ¿de qué sentimientos intensos me estás hablando? ¿Acaso insinúas que ellos….

No lo dejó terminar su pregunta. —¿Acaso no puede ser más obvio? —Hizo una nueva pausa para observar detenidamente hasta el más mínimo cambio que pudiera producirse en el rostro del moreno—. Seguro y ellos están celebrando este día con regalos, una deliciosa comida y quien sabe lo que siga luego… —Remojó sus labios grotescamente con la lengua, para no tener que completar la frase. Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba tratando de decir—. El punto, mi querido Illumi, es que quizá las enseñanzas de tu familia no son la verdad absoluta y estoy seguro que te has cuestionado eso en incontables ocasiones. Pero tú mismo te defines como una versión humana de Mike. Entonces supongo que no te das la oportunidad de razonar al respecto. Sólo eres otro perro adiestrado, al que utilizan para su beneficio. ¿No hay algo que quieras hacer por tu cuenta?, ¿nunca deseaste hacer lo que Killua y revelarte contra todo y todos?

Segundo golpe bajo de la noche. Y este, por algún extraño motivo dolió más, mucho más que el anterior. No tenía respuesta. Sentía que las palabras de Hisoka se adentraban como el dedo en una llaga, produciendo una sensación punzante y dolorosa. Trató de mantener su semblante sereno y estoico, pero sabía que no podía engañar al pelirrojo; el muy maldito era el rey del engaño y por ende, podía oler ese tipo de cosas.

La punzada en su estómago se hizo más fuerte, tenía un nudo ahí. Tomó la copa de vino y la bebió de un solo trago. No importaba si ya llevaba tres o cuatro, sintió que el alcohol apaciguaba un poco la sensación desagradable que lo inundaba en ese momento, aunque fuera un par de minutos.

¿Hacer lo mismo que Killua? No, nunca se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza, sin embargo, no podía negar que hasta cierto punto, en algún momento anheló la libertad que su platinado hermano tenía. ¿Acaso envidiaba la vida de Killua? Él pudo escaparse de las tradiciones familiares, hacer su vida normal. Ya no era un asesino, había encontrado un gran amigo y también —haciendo caso a las palabras dichas por Hisoka hace un momento— a su primer…¿Amor?

Se puso de pie, quería salir de ese lugar. Tomó unos cuantos billetes y los arrojó en la mesa. Mantenía intacta esa cara de póker, pero sus ojos de un momento a otro comenzaron a delatarlo más de lo que él mismo hubiese querido. La confusión de la que era víctima en esos momentos era demasiado evidente.

Hisoka, observando la escena, cayó en cuenta que quizá se le había pasado la mano. Pero una parte de él —la mayor parte de su psiquis— estaba disfrutando del momento. Siempre quiso ver resquebrajarse la coraza del siempre blindado Illumi Zoldyck. Él lo sabía, sabía que había sentimientos ahí guardados, aunque fuera muy dentro.

—Ya tuve suficiente —declaró el maniquí—. Gracias por la cena, estoy satisfecho.

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado a decir algo, pero el aura de Illumi estaba turbia. Lo mejor era seguirlo. Pagó la cuenta y fue tras él. Tampoco le gustaba saberlo en tan mal estado,así como se había ido.

.

¿Quién se creía Hisoka?, ¿desde cuándo se tomaba ese tipo de atribuciones? Decirle ese tipo de cosas…¿Qué pretendía? Acaso… ¿Hacerle creer que sentía alguna especie de afecto por él?

Caminó varios minutos sin rumbo fijo. No quería regresar al hotel, porque encerrarse en una habitación sólo le haría involucrarse más en sus pensamientos. Quizá si encontraba alguien a quien matar, podría olvidar por un momento todo aquello. No quería, no podía poner en duda todo lo que su familia le enseñó desde pequeño. Pero no podía negar tampoco que había mucha razón en las palabras de Hisoka. El mago; un sujeto caprichoso, volátil e inestable, llevado por sus emociones, era uno de los hombres más fuertes que él había conocido hasta ahora.

¿Qué tenía con el payaso ese?, ¿guardaba sentimientos hacia él?, ¿era eso posible? Al parecer, sí.

Había llegado a la plaza central de la ciudad. Ya estaba oscuro, no quedaba mucha gente dando vueltas y de pronto, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Se sentó en una banca, apoyó sus codos en los muslos y descansó su cabeza en las manos empuñadas.

Claro que él también podía sentir… Lo supo desde que lo vio ese día, hace tantos años ya. Eran sentimientos anormales, incluso podían catalogarse de enfermizos. Con Hisoka sentía que se metía en la boca del lobo, pero era una sensación reconfortante… De alguna manera, saber que él lo seguía, que lo acosaba de cuando en vez, que lo llamaba para pedirle favores o simplemente para divertirse luchando a su lado, le hacía sentir que servía para algo más que cumplir órdenes, que valía más que un perro.

Sin embargo, tuvo siempre que obligarse a reprimir todo aquello. No podía decepcionar a su padre, a su familia. Él era la marioneta perfecta de los Zoldyck: nunca dudaba, nunca iría contra las reglas que le fueron impuestas a punta de tortura y sangre desde que nació. Por eso le habían confiado el cuidado de Killua.

¿Y si lo hacía?, ¿se volvería inservible y se desharían de él cual trozo de basura? No conseguía adivinarlo.

Lo sintió venir cuando estaba demasiado cerca. Hisoka no se tomó la molestia de ocultar su presencia tampoco, pero es que estaba demasiado ocupado con la batahola que se producía en su cerebro en aquellos instantes, como para percatarse de él inmediatamente. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba lloviendo bastante tupido y se encontraba completamente empapado. Debía recobrar la compostura o al menos, intentarlo.

—Si te quedas ahí sentado vas a coger un resfrío —escuchó a sus espaldas, y se volteó lentamente—. ¿Ya acabaste con tu berrinche? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que lo que dije es cierto?

Pero el pelirrojo calló. El semblante de Illumi no era neutro ahora, ni enojado. Sus ojos transmitían melancolía.

—¿Qué sientes tú, Hisoka? Porque, si hablas tan deliberadamente de sentimientos y emociones, es porque debes tenerlas muy presentes, ¿no?

Ahí estaba, ese tono monocorde e impersonal. Si no lo estuviese viendo a la cara, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el Zoldyck estaba realmente afectado por todo lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Hisoka meditó un segundo antes de responder. ¿Debía o no, decirle la verdad? A final de cuentas, no es como que él anduviera de sentimentalista por la vida. Tampoco iba a reconocerlo de buenas a primeras, menos iba a decirlo así de fácil. Mal que mal, siempre se resguardó de ese tipo de cosas, sobretodo porque se trataba de Illumi, y él no era muy de fiar tampoco.

Pero ahora hasta le parecía frágil. El perfecto maniquí se asemejaba más a una muñequita de porcelana ahora. Un apretón más, y se quebraría en mil pedazos. Se sentó a su lado en completo silencio, pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Illumi exigiendo una respuesta.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que soy capaz de sentir, soy humano, ¿lo recuerdas?

Silencio. Oyó algo similar a un suspiro salir de los labios de Illumi, pero quizá fue su imaginación. Estiró sus piernas, cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca y cerró sus ojos. Dejó que la lluvia lo mojara a él también. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora. No estaba confundido ni nada como eso, es sólo que creyó que disfrutaría el estado actual del pelinegro, pero no. Sentía preocupación y un poco de lástima, incluso se sentía un poco culpable.

—Creo que me iré al hotel —anunció el más joven, poniéndose de pie—. No puedo decir que ha sido un completo gusto verte esta noche pero…

—¿Me permites acompañarte? —Preguntó impulsivamente Hisoka, interrumpiendo lo que el otro iba a decir—. Prometo no abrir la boca si eso es lo que deseas.

Illumi apenas asintió con la cabeza y comenzó con su andar parsimonioso. El mago se paró de su asiento, y caminó junto a él totalmente callado.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Illumi, el pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para despedirse. Era la primera vez que dejaba pasar una oportunidad así, pero si algo de humanidad quedaba en su interior debía retirarse por ahora.

—¿Quieres subir un momento? —La pregunta sorpresiva del moreno lo hizo parar en seco.

¿Era idea suya, o la siempre robótica voz del Zoldyck mostraba una mínima entonación?

Volvió la coqueta e insinuante sonrisa a su rostro mientras abordaban el ascensor. Afortunadamente, con Illumi pocas veces eran necesarias las palabras y ahora, definitivamente no lo eran.

Piso dieciocho. El pasillo que daba a la habitación del moreno estaba poco iluminado; le daba una apariencia un tanto lúgubre y provocativa. Hisoka observaba detenidamente cada movimiento del maniquí; era perfecto. Y esa invitación no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Definitivamente debía hacer una jugada. Esperó a estar justo fuera de la puerta para acorralarlo contra la pared, mientras le hacía encerrón con uno de sus brazos. Pensó que Illumi protestaría o que mínimo, lo quedaría viendo con esa mirada de: "¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" Pero nada de eso ocurrió. El chico lo miraba fijamente, pero no había señal de molestia por el actuar del mago. Inclusive, su respiración se agitó un poco…Sólo un poco.

Lo hubiese despojado de su ropa ahí mismo, pero algo cambió de un momento a otro. Illumi aún estaba muy mojado producto de la lluvia y su cascada de cabello negro estaba pegada a su rostro. Eso le dio al pelirrojo una visión nueva de él; no sólo era perfecto, también era hermoso. Con su mano libre, tomó suavemente un mechón de cabello y se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos respiraran el aliento del otro. Y de pronto, yendo totalmente en contra de lo que él hacía normalmente, lo besó de una manera suave…Casi tierna.

Sí, Illumi ansiaba la vida de Killua...Libre y sin opresiones, al menos en ese momento. Y se dejó llevar por esa sensación. El moreno respondió con timidez al principio, pero pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar. Fue cuando él abrió la boca para que su lengua y la del mago de encontraran que Hisoka no pudo resistirlo, y dirigió una de sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón de Illumi, halando de esta con menuda fuerza.

—Entonces —habló el pelirrojo cuando el aire fue necesario— ¿Sí serás mi Valentín esta noche? —Preguntó susurrándole al oído, haciendo que el Zoldyck nuevamente sintiera esa sensación de electricidad recorrer su espalda.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco, Illumi obligó a Hisoka a quitar su mano de _'ahí'_. —Será una excepción solo por esta noche —aseguró—. Pero deja '_eso' _para cuando estemos dentro de la habitación.

—Está bien, creo que puedo conformarme por ahora —fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras ellos.

Porque aunque tuvieran una mente fría y calculadora, enfermiza, psicopática y amoral, ellos sí tenían derecho a tener emociones y a vivirlas, aunque fuera a su retorcida manera.

.

.

* * *

.

Bien, antes que digan algo o nada...Acepto insultos, que me arrojen basura, tomates, huevos podridos o lo que sea...Pero no me arrepiento de este one shot.

Siempre que leo de estos dos; aluden a su lado más pervertido y sádico...Mezclando todo, inevitablemente, con sexo, sexo, sexo (cosa que, no me molesta para nada, es más todo lo contrario [?] )

Yo quise salirme del 'canon' a la hora de escribir de ellos, para seguir otra línea que, en realidad, me llama mucho más la atención de un tiempo a esta parte, por lo menos. Tampoco quería hacer 'más de lo mismo', aunque obviamente, esa decisión tiene sus motivos.

Traté de involucrarme realmente en la psique que no se muestra realmente de ellos. Quizá me funcionó, quizá no, pero así es como yo los veo. Además, debo agregar que me base mucho en la relación entre ellos que Togashi plasma en el manga: una mucho más lúdica y distendida que en el animé. (No sé si alguien comparta la misma opinión que yo al respecto.)

Es probable que muchas se pregunten, porqué escogí esta pareja TAN complicada, teniendo como fuerte muchas otras al momento de escribir un romance o un fluff. La respuesta tiene muchas aristas, y la verdad es que no tengo como ganas de darles lata explicando cada una.

Quizá no es el fic más romántico de la vida, como para ser en un especial del amor y eso, pero supongo que ese sentimiento viene en distintas formas y colores. El amor de Hisoka por Illumi y vice versa también es válido, supongo. (Aunque solo exista en mi cabeza.) Y, es por eso también, que el fic en sí ocurre en el día de San Valentín, que aquí es el 14 de febrero...Para que quedara lo más ambientado posible, y que cumpla con el requisito del reto. Supuse que es 'muy Hisoka', querer molestar a Illumi con algo como eso. (Cosas random, que pasan por mi cabeza a veces). Ustedes juzguen.

Espero que no se hayan lateado tanto leyendo mi historia ni mis notas, las cuales no acostumbro a extender tanto, pero es que la ocasión lo amerita.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
